


弦理论催眠曲

by Lynx219



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Quantum Mechanics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯睡不着，克拉克发现要让世界上最伟大的侦探感到无聊是个挑战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	弦理论催眠曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [String Theory Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219070) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



超人把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，翻过一页。他并不需要眼镜，当然。但是他安全而私密地身在堡垒，而他不知为何喜欢在阅读的时候戴眼镜。

他的通讯器吡了起来，他敲了下耳朵启动。“怎么？”  
  
“卡尔？我有个麻烦。”  
  
超人听见蝙蝠侠嘶哑的声音，直起身来。“什么情况？”  
  
“好吧……”停顿长到足够超人放下书，摘掉眼镜。“真相是，我睡不着。”  
  
超人皱眉。“你不是有种……你知道的……西藏冥想术来应付那个么？所有东西你都有一个。”  
  
“好吧，显然那今晚不管用。”蝙蝠侠尖刻地说。“我不需要太多睡眠，但已经好几天……”  
  
“——好几 _天_ ？”  
  
“——而我今晚有场重要的监视，如果我之前没法休息一会儿，我知道我不会有需要的敏锐度。”  
  
“好吧，我应该怎么做？你想要我用热视线给你热些牛奶吗？”  
  
“阿尔弗雷德完全有能力帮我热牛奶。”布鲁斯说，留给克拉克一个诱人的画面：阿尔弗雷德用银托盘端给穿着法兰绒睡衣的布鲁斯一杯牛奶。“我在想你或许可以……读给我听。”  
  
“读给你听？”  
  
“你有个让人感到安慰的嗓子。”布鲁斯说得好像他承认了某种令人羞耻的弱点。“如果你给我念些确实无聊的东西，我希望那能让我入睡。”  
  
克拉克拿起他丢下的书本。“你觉得简·德·布尔，阿萨德·纳克维和阿萨夫·朔默的《拓扑弦和特殊和乐流形》怎么样？”  
  
“听起来超级乏味。”布鲁斯带着享受说。克拉克听见布料摩擦，拍松枕头的声音。“来吧。”  
  
耸耸肩，克拉克戴上眼镜，坐下来清了清嗓子。“因为G2流形是里奇平坦的，我们可以考虑将第二类超弦紧化到R1,2 X N7，其中N7是G2和乐的7维流形。”这很难慢慢念，不过他建立起一个从容的速率，稳定而洪亮。"这将超对称降至源于世界面不同手性的两个实超荷，所以我们得到了一个包含N=2超引力的3维低能场理论。"他定下一个节奏，让音节像圣歌或是催眠曲那样起伏，纯知识的冲洗就像是灵魂的油膏。  
  
布鲁斯觉得他的嗓音令人安慰。这想法侵入了他的朗读，让他跳过了一个重要的方程，不得不倒回去。  
  
“4维情况下，因为(反)自对偶引力子，我们最终可以将问题集中到一个单共形区，但类似的机制在三维中并不适用。”  
  
“那太蠢了。”一个慢吞吞，睡意朦胧的声音在他耳中说。“你所要做的只是应用三重临界伊辛模型的聚变定律。”  
  
克拉克停下了朗读。“布鲁斯，这篇数学物理论文作为你的安眠药来说是不是 _太令人激动_ 了？”  
  
一声低沉模糊的轻笑。“听来很有趣。”  
  
克拉克发出恼火的声音。“你会觉得背圆周率都迷人。”  
  
“嗯。说实话，在前一百位之后形式就急转直下了。”  
  
“好吧。”克拉克说，“那我就从那里开始。”他再次清了清嗓子。“八。二。一。四。八。零。八。六。”  
  
他将数字投入通话中的寂静，就像将宝石投入深水，听着布鲁斯的呼吸变得平缓，心跳变慢。当他耳中听见柔软的鼾声时，他说：“六。四。四。二。八。八。你终于睡着了吗，你这执拗，杰出，美丽的人？”  
  
没有收到挖苦反驳的事实足够证明他确实睡着了。  
  
克拉克再次拿起他的书，继续读了下去。通讯器没有关掉，布鲁斯微尖的呼吸声是对于非相对论费米子美妙的人类对应。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原注：文中引用的论文可以在Google Books里找到，我被这听起来有多像超级英雄物理而击中！同时，我从Kate Bush美妙的歌“Pi”中得到大量灵感。


End file.
